


Bending the Rules

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto helped Jack relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Rules

Ianto didn’t remove alien tech from the Hub. He might have purloined it for illegitimate use within the Hub itself, but actually removing it would be against the rules. The fifty-fourth century mood enhancers had ‘Made on Earth’ stamped proudly on the underside, so they were definitely fair game. And it had been a particularly shitty week – month, really – and Jack needed to relax.

So Ianto purloined the definitely non-alien tech and set the transmitters up around the flat, turned them on and called Jack, tempting him over with the promise of curry from the good Indian near his flat, the one that Jack really liked, and West Side Story on DVD.

The curry arrived at the same time Jack did, and the tantalising smells coming from the bag put a tiny smile on Jack’s face before he even entered the field of the enhancers. He even gave the delivery boy a good tip.

Ianto got Jack settled in front of the TV with a big pile of his favourite lamb rogan josh, and watched as he unwound. By the second disc, Jack was cheerfully singing along with the songs. A good plan well executed, and no rules broken. Technically.


End file.
